Today, organizations are increasingly at risk of suffering security incidents, such as network intrusions that may lead to data breaches. Security incidents often have severe consequences on an organization's business operations and reputation. Many factors may impact an organization's risk of suffering a security incident. Such factors may include the general security hygiene of the organization's networks, whether or not computing devices in the organization's networks are have been or are currently compromised, and/or whether or not security measures are being appropriately taken to protect the organization's networks. Many of these factors may be controlled by a responsible organization in order to reduce the organization's cyber risk.
Unfortunately, security incidents that are suffered by an organization will often impact other entities that associate with the organization. Such entities may include customers, partners, members of the organization's supply chain, and/or entities that provide the organization with insurance that protects the organization from the risk of suffering financial losses that result when the organization suffers a security incident. Unfortunately, these impacted entities typically have little to no knowledge about how an organization manages its cyber risk and little to no knowledge about the overall security hygiene of the organization's networks. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for assessing the cyber risk of an organization or other entities.